


what a beautiful dream, that could flash on the screen

by neckwear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: Life in St. Petersburg as a newly engaged couple.





	

The apartment is large and plush, but empty with only one person living in it. Even with Makkachin keeping him company, Victor finds himself often overcome with loneliness, and as a result he tries to stay out of the apartment as often as possible. Although, it isn’t so bad anymore, not like it used to be. Yuri’s moved in, and with it he’s brought a sense of home to the apartment. The flat isn’t as grand anymore with him here, but Victor doesn’t care. It feels better like this, homey and cozy, warm and familiar, and so much like Yuri.

\---

Victor has always been an early riser. Yuri, however, isn’t a morning person; it always takes him half an hour to really wake up, even if he’s out of bed. Because of this, Victor finds himself as the one having to make breakfast every morning, a task he doesn’t mind as soon as a groggy Yuri hugs him from behind, even if the food burns (and it usually does). One morning, though, he wakes up to Yuri carrying a food tray, and beaming as he announces that he woke up early to make breakfast. The food isn’t perfect, but it tastes great still -- if only because Yuri made it.

\---

Because Yakov has to coach Victor, he and Yuri have the luxury of training in the same rink together. Yuri has to wait until Victor is done with his practice to rehearse with him, so he comes in to go over his own routine alone. Even while Yakov is lecturing Victor, he will look over his shoulder and see Yuri, glancing over while practicing, a sympathetic smile on his face. Yakov will bark at him to pay attention to him, and Victor finds it difficult to when the reason he didn’t retire is standing right in front of him. 

\---

Yuri is, undoubtedly, a night owl. Oftentimes, Victor has to coax him to bed, making Yuri’s name into a singsong tune that helps to finally accomplish his goal. As a result of his sleep schedule, Yuri sometimes passes out after practice on the couch or in bed. Victor makes sure to be there so Yuri can curl up on or next to him while he naps. Victor likes how calm the apartment, _their_ apartment, is in these small moments. His fingers find their way into his dark, growing hair, and he grins when Yuri murmurs something unintelligible in his sleep.

\---

The most argumentative the two get is about Victor’s spending habits. Their communication is better than it had been months before, and they hardly ever get into arguments, but when they do, it’s Yuri standing in the frame of the door with his arms crossed and a dissatisfied look on his face. Most of Yuri’s clothes are cheaper and off the rack; Victor has a taste for designer clothes. He claims that he only splurges after a long day -- which is, apparently, often. Victor gives him puppy eyes, and tells him that it’s okay, because he bought them on sale.

\---

Victor forgets nearly everything, from plans he had made a week before to taking care of the laundry when it’s his turn. One thing, however, that he will never forget, is his and Yuri’s anniversaries. He celebrates the smaller things -- the day he came to Hasetsu, when Yuri first landed a quad Salchow -- to bigger events -- the first kiss, when they got engaged. He always makes sure to go all out with the celebrations, and even if Yuri finds his candlelit dinner a bit much sometimes, he still appreciates it, falling more in love with Victor each time. 

\---

Yuri’s skating is more confident now. Him and Victor create a new program for their very last season together, working hard to make them memorable -- Yuri seems worried about making Victor’s the best it can be for the living legend’s last season, and Victor wants Yuri’s to be a program that he can be proud of after retiring. Yuri has an idea for Victor’s short program after watching the other man get halfway through it. Victor watches carefully, also observing the man performing the routine for him, proud of how much he has changed. 

\---

After dinner some days, Victor and Yuri will take walks together on the beach, after getting Makkachin from the apartment. They take off their shoes and stroll barefoot in the soft sand as seagulls cry over them in the skies. Oftentimes, their conversation trails off into nothing but a quiet, comfortable walk between the two. Victor looks over and at Yuri’s eyes, and he isn’t looking for an answer like usual. Victor thinks it’s something like contentment; either way, he lets himself look too long, and thinks that the stars were somehow put in Yuri’s eyes by someone up above.

\---

Victor was used to spending birthdays alone. Even when he became more popular he became more lonely in return. Now, though, Yuri had been acting secretive in the days leading up to his birthday and, even on the day, didn’t go to practice because he was sick. Victor worried about him the entire day, hoped he was okay all through rehearsal. When Victor came home that night, though, he found Yuri waiting in the kitchen for him, a homemade cake on the table. He assaults Victor with a hug and sprinklings of kisses, and for once Victor doesn’t feel alone.

\---

Everyone under Yakov’s coaching adores Yuri -- even Yurio, but he won’t admit it -- and they all know that he’s brought something out in Victor that hasn’t been there in years. Yuri has become his inspiration now, the opposite of what it had been last season. Not only on the ice, but off it as well. Yuri has changed him into a different person just by love alone. Victor can admit, with complete honesty, that he has never been this happy in his life; no gold medals can compare to the way Yuri’s embraces and smiles and kisses feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first YOI fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it! I had so many ideas for these two, who i absolutely love, so i decided to do this 1000 word fic thing again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
